Love Can't Separate Us
by LikeACowgirl
Summary: The Hobbit, A/U. Ariel and Kili loved each other, the only problem she was an elf, and he was a dwarf. How wrong was there relationship that they were taken away from Middle Earth without much of a memory of it, and placed in the real world? [Kili/OC]
1. 17 Years Ago

Ariel stood with tears visibly falling down her face, streaking her porcelain skin that was now getting red and puffy. Kili stood next to her, his face somber, but one look into his brow eyes revealed all the heartache he was feeling.

"This has gone on for far too long. We were hesitant about you befriending a dwarf, but you falling in love with him, wanting to marry him, no. This is where we put a stopper." Ariel's father said speaking up.

"You are of royal blood Kili, we cannot have you ruining the bloodline because you have the hot's for some elf."

"As for you Ariel, you are the next in line for the thrown. Being with him you ruin our bloodline and someone else will have to rule. Not to mention, you cannot be a ruler while having a dwarf for a husband."

"But I don't care about that momma. Kili and I have already talked about this. Fili will provide any other errs that Thorin will want, and you keep forgetting about Aurora. She is just as able to rule and keep the bloodline going. She may be young, but there is a think called time." Ariel finally spoke up, no longer remaining silent.

"Hush, this ends tonight. Please, Great Wizard these two cannot be together in Middle Earth." Thorin said bowing his head to the wizard standing tall and silent.

"What is it that you are asking?" The wizard asked crossing his arms together.

"To separate these two in Middle Earth. They will ruin us." Ariel's father said annoyed.

"Very well. Kili, Ariel, say good bye to each other. This is the last time you will see each other in Middle Earth."

"Good bye my love. I swear I will never forget you." Kili, who now had tears running down his cheeks, said running his hand through Ariel's hair.

"And I will never forget you, I love you." Ariel said with a water fall of tears falling down her cheeks now.

Kili quickly pressed his thin lips against Arial's full ones. Soon after he did that, the wizard slammed his staff to the dirt and Kili and Ariel quickly vanished.

"What happened to them?" Ariel's mother asked frantically when they were nowhere in sight.

"I did what you asked; I separated them in Middle Earth. I can never fully separate them, that is the job of the Fates. They now live in Modern Earth. If there paths ever cross again, I do not know, but more than likely if the Fates really want them together they will. I did all that you asked of me though, my work here is done."

And with that, the Great Wizard walked away hearing the curses to him from the separated couple loved ones.


	2. Chapter 1

Ariel yawned as she sat at the kitchen table of the new house.

"Not sleeping well again?" Ariel's father, Thomas, asked as he looked up at her from behind the newspaper he was reading when he heard her slam her head down onto the table.

"Eat up, and get some of that sleepiness out of your eyes. You start a new school today, isn't that exciting?" Ariel's mother, Karla asked as she sat down a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Yeah, maybe when I was eight," she mumbled pouring syrup onto her food. She bit her lip, debating on asking a question that plagued her thoughts a lot since she started having the same dreams for the past two years.

"Mom, dad, I know I was adopted…but do you know anything about my real parents?"

Thomas and Karla both froze on the spot as the heard what came from their daughter's mouth.

"Let's be real for a minute," Ariel stared when she noticed her parent's hesitation. "I'm seventeen years old; you know this question was bound to pop up eventually. Not to mention knowing may help with my dreams."

Now, Ariel's parents didn't know what her dreams entailed. They got worried when she would wake up depressed or with tears in her eyes that wouldn't seem to go away. They tried talking to her about it, but she would clam up and tell them nothing and when they did try to pry, she would get mad and stop talking to them for days until she cooled off. The longer she had the dreams, the more she got used to them and was no longer saddened by them, but she would lose a lot of sleep thinking about them.

"Honestly, Ariel, we know nothing, as well as the adoption agency. You were found as an infant, no more than a few days old on their door step. The story they told us was during the night, they heard a loud powerful knock on the door. They rushed to it, only to find you sound asleep with a note that held your first name, and your date of birth." Karla said now sitting down at the kitchen table, holding onto Thomas's hand for support.

"Wow, my mother had issues." She said as she took a bite of her pancake, trying to play off the confusion she felt. Honestly, what kind of person could do that? She took another bite and asked another question. "What was my birth name?"

"Ariel. Your mother and I had planned for your name to be Danielle, but your mother claims there was something telling her to leave it." Her father smirked looking at her mother who was rolling her eyes. "But obviously we did keep Danielle, just for your name instead of Elizabeth." Her father finished with a cheeky grin.

"Thank God, Danielle Elizabeth sounds so gross." She said with her mouth full since she shoved the rest of her pancake into it.

"How many times have I told you to stop talking with your mouth full?"

"Sorry mamma." She said blushing, quickly finishing her orange juice.

"Yeah yeah, now go get read, you have to leave in an hour."

Ariel nodded and made her way up the stairs soaking in what was just said. Everything seemed to make since, but at the same time it was so far-fetched since her dreams seemed to set place in a different world.

Ariel finally stopped thinking about it when she finished straightening her layered natural platinum blonde hair, with purple and black streaks though the layers, and teasing it.

She through on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a neon green tank top with a fishnet top over it, and put on her classic ripped up Chucks.

She collaborated her makeup with her outfit, so she had black smoky eyes, with green outlining the black, causing her hazel eyes to look more green today than blue. She grabbed an all-black jacket because she figured it would be cold in the school, and made her way down the stairs.

"So much for dressing how your mom wanted you to dress today." Her dad said with a smirk as he took in her appearance.

"Now why couldn't you dress like Sara today?" Karla asked, motioning towards Ariel's younger sister.

At the same time, Ariel and Thomas both sent her a death glare. Ariel hated being compared to Sara, and Thomas hated it when Karla compared the two.

Sara was also adopted since Karla could not have kids. While Ariel is what you would call the scene kid, Sara was what you would call prep. She spent so long getting ready she never had time to eat breakfast. So as bad as it sounds, that is Ariel's only alone time with her parents when there both together. For the most part, she was a daddy's girl, while Sara was a momma's girl.

"Don't forget you now have to take Sara to school." Thomas said as he handed Ariel her Batman bag.

"Oh how could I forget? This past week all I have heard was 'this school doesn't have a freshmen campus. I can flirt with hot seniors.'" She said with a high falsetto, flipping her hair around like a madwoman.

"I don't do that!" Sara said stomping her heel to the ground, flipping her bleached, overly curled hair, over her shoulder.

Ariel just raised her eyebrow as her sister did what she just claimed her of doing.

"Thomas, you better have not given her cigarettes again." Karla scolded as she noticed the bag exchange. Like father like daughter, they rolled their eyes at the same time.

"You have a nasty habit."

"And so do you, it's called breathing." Ariel shot back to her sister.

"Okay children, break it up. You girls will be late!" With those last words from her mother, she headed towards her black SUV and lit up a cigarette while turning up her Avenged Sevenfold CD.

"I'm going to smell like smoke now, thanks." Sara mumbled as they made their ten minute drive to school.

"Shut up brat and open the center console. There should be perfume and gum in there."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Ariel continued to listen to her music, as Sara put in her headphones, no doubt listing to rap.

"How do you do it sis?"

Ariel stopped walking and turned to look at her sister. "Do what?"

"You don't seem worried about starting a new school."

"I'm not sis. My life goal isn't to fit in. I don't care if I make friends or not. I don't care if people hate me, and I don't care what people say behind my back. Those are all your worries, your fears. And yes, I know the drill; I don't acknowledge you or talk to you, especially around people." And with that, Ariel walked into the office, leaving her sister standing there.

Ariel sat in her first period class, English; playing blind to all the looks she received. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, hoping the bell would ring soon to start class.

For once her wishing came true, because a few seconds later the bell rang.

While the bell was still chiming, in ran a guy wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black V-neck shirt. He had brown shoulder length hair, and that was all she could tell because he was facing the teacher.

"How great of you to join us, take a seat," and as he turned to walked towards the desk, and Ariel caught sight of those gorgeous brown eyes, the same time the teacher said 'Kili,' she whispered it to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Ariel blushed and looked down at her desk, causing her hair to cover her face. Talk about an embarrassing moment down in her books. There was no way that was the same person who plagued her dreams. They were so farfetched it wasn't possible. Those eyes though…those were identical.

Kili took a seat at the only desk available in the class room, right next to Ariel. She ignored his stare playing it off as she was the new girl…the very scene girl who always got looks from people as they mentally judged her appearance.

"Who are you?" Kili asked bluntly as the teacher searched her desk for papers.

"Ariel," she smiled lightly as she took in his full appearance. She searched for any sign to tell her that he wasn't the same person, but it was hard to deny as she saw the same scar on his leg through his ripped jeans that she had seen her dreams that she only saw in there intimate moments. "I transferred here from a school in California." She said when she finally found her voice again.

"From Cali to New York, that is a long travel, why?"

"My dad got transferred here," she said thinking about the day her dad told her about it. He was in just as much shock as the rest of the family since his work never transferred people to different states.

"Well Miss. Sullivan, I see you have introduced yourself to Mr. Holmes, why not introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

Ariel raised her pierced brow at the teacher. Were they in elementary school again? Ariel stood up and took a very over dramatic bow while saying, "Arial Sullivan, at your service."

She sat down ignoring the giggles and laughs from the other students and the teachers glare. "Well I'm Mrs. Green, I direct the detentions after school, and I'm sure you and I will become very well aquatinted in there."

"I look forward to it. Shall I bring any cookies to share while we get to know each other?"

By this point everyone fell silent as the teacher just stared at her. Every student learned there freshmen year that you never talk back to her.

Ariel sported a proud smirk with her arms crossed as the teacher huffed as she passed out papers.

The rest of the class went by uneventful as the teacher taught stuff that she had learned months ago.

"Where do you go next?"

Ariel stopped walking and turned her heard to look down at Kili. As in her dreams, the top of his head reached a little above her shoulder, and but not quite to her chin.

"Math, room 203, why?

"Well if you need help navigating, I can show you around, especially since I am headed in that same direction."

"That would be nice," she smiled. She was horrible when it came to navigating. At her old school it took her a month to learn the place. Granted, this school is half the size of her old one, she knew it would still take a while.

"So what do you for fun?"

Ariel shook her head not expecting him to say much to her. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to sound creepy, but there is something about you that is telling me to get to know you."

"Oh, well that's fine. Honestly, I'm a simple girl. I play drums, guitar, the outdoors, and I love to sing and dance. I also enjoy tormenting my younger sister."

"Aurora?"

At that Ariel had to stop walking and let it sink in that he referred to her sister that she had in her dreams.

"No, Sara…" she said hesitantly.

"My bad, I only assumed Aurora because it is another Disney princess's name that starts with an A." he said stumbling over his words.

"Well I would be lying if I said you were the first to say that. I've heard it so many times." She lied, trying to make him feel better.

"Well, this is your class; I'll meet you by the lockers to show you to your next class."

"Alright, thank you Kili," she said, getting butterflies in her stomach as his named rolled off her tongue. Saying it out loud gave her more curiosity to her dreams, and the love they shared in another world.

The next two periods, government and advance choir passed uneventful for Ariel, but now it was time for lunch, her favorite part about the school day. Like promised, Kili stood at the end of the hall waiting for her to escort her to the lunchroom.

"Alright guys, this is Ariel. Ariel, this is Kyle and Eric," he said introducing her to a guy with long blonde hair named Eric, and a guy with short brown hair, Kyle, as they sat down with their tray of food.

"I've already met her in government; almost earning herself a detention the first day." Kyle said with a smirk as Kili chocked on his water upon hearing the news.

"How?"

"Well, this government teacher is much different from the one I had in California. I'm used to expressing my opinion instead of sitting quite while he thinks whatever he says in right."

"Ah, so you have Mr. Abeles. If you had Mr. Smith you would fit in so much better. Eric said as he picked at his food that he swore was still moving. "After today, I'm sure Mr. Abeles will have you switch classes."

"Way to make first impressions," said Kili.

"Now you just sound like my dad," Ariel said with an eye roll, stuffing a chip in her mouth. She then fell silent when she noticed Sara sitting at a table by herself looking down at her tray of food. The boy's stares soon looked to where Ariel's was.

"That's Sara, she is new also. I had her in art class. A real bitch, no one seemed to like her." Ariel saw Kili nudge Kyle to get him to stop talking, but obviously that didn't work.

Against all better judgment, and her mind screaming not to, she stood up and made her way to her sister.

Sara picked up her head and frantically looked around to make sure people weren't looking at them.

"I know you'll say no, but you can sit at the table with me so you're not alone," Ariel said.

Just after she said that a group of what Ariel assumed popular people were making their pay past them.

"Go away freak, just because you're new also doesn't mean I want to sit with you." Sara said loud enough for the group walking, and tables around them to hear.

Ariel shook her head at her sister's harsh words and made her way back to the table she was sitting at who no doubt heard what Sara had to say.

"No offence, but your sister is a bitch." Eric said looking at the table she just came from who now had people sitting there.

Ariel assumed Kili told the boys that they were related while she was gone.

"You guys really don' look anything alike," Kyle said.

"We were both adopted."

"Hey, so was Kili and his brother," Kyle said slapping Kili on the back. "Luckily for Kili though, he is the youngest and his brother graduated before he started school."

Kyle and Eric continued there mindless chit chat, Kili spoke up every once in a while, but he was too distracted by the beautiful girl who sat sadly next to him with a visible pain in her eyes. Eventually Kili nudged her leg under the table with his to get her to look up from her tray. She eventually cracked a breath taking smile when Kili started to make funny faces at her.

Ariel remained silent throughout lunch, but she did have a smile listening to the funny stores that the group of friends shared with her.

The rest of the day passed by fast with only three classes left; band, Latin, and speech who she shared the last two classes with Kili.

After school, Kili walked Ariel to her car.

"Are you not taking Sara home?"

"You heard what she said at lunch. She doesn't want me to be around her, fine, she can have fun on the bus."

Kili smiled at Ariel and took her hand into his and brought it up to his lips to lie a gently kiss on her knuckles.

"Well until tomorrow my lady," he said with an over dramatic bow like she did earlier today, and a cheeky smile that Ariel returned.

Like clockwork, as soon as she entered the house, the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear," she heard the voice of her grandmother on the other end of the phone. Before Ariel could get another word in she was cut off. "So, tell be about this boy you met."


End file.
